A Christmas Miracle
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is a very cute oneshot and I hope you all enjoy it. It's about Roy and Ed having their little miracle being born into the world. RoyxEd.


**This is a Merry Christmas gift to the Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Also, for Roy and Ed.**

**I wish you all to enjoy this oneshot and you all love it.**

**Warning: Few cuss words, Mpreg, and a birth scene.**

**A Christmas Miracle:**

* * *

><p>Ed sighed for the tenth time as he waits for his lover to come home from work. "This is getting stupid," he talked to himself. "I mean come on, it's Christmas Eve and he should be at home with me and our unborn child."<p>

He looked at his large tummy and smiled, as he starts to remember the day when he and Roy ended up as together after the big fight between him and Father.

It started rough at first, since the two still would like to go at each others' throat, however after getting through the rough and tumble, the two ended up as a couple.

After three years of being together, Roy thought that it would be the best time to make Ed his forever. So he made a special dinner, for the two of them, and afterwards he ask Ed to marry him. Ed happily accept Roy proposal and the two ended up married.

A month later, after their Honeymoon, Ed has been feeling a little bit weird. He was throwing up every morning, even Roy was worried about his love's health. Ed amuses that he probably ate something bad and he ended up sick. However, after two weeks of throwing up, Roy took Ed to the doctors and figure out what was wrong with his love.

What they discover at the doctor's office was a great surprise. Ed was pregnant with Roy and his child. At first the two lovers were shock to hear that and the couple asked Dr. Knox how was it possible for Ed to have kids. Apparently, when Ed gave up his alchemy for his little brother, the Truth gave Ed a womb without him knowing.

Ed was upset that Truth did that to him, than again when is Truth ever fair, but he wouldn't want to get rid of the baby, and either did Roy.

They want to think of it as a miracle.

He smiled at the memoires, even to this day, he would not let the memoires fade away. He sighted, this time happily, as he continues to rub his belly even more. Then a swift movement made Ed stop his tracks. "Ouch," he hissed. "hey now don't get mad at me cause your lazy ass father isn't home yet." he said to the unborn.

With that he received another kick, gentle this time. "Alright, I'll go call the bastard and tell him to hurry his ass home." With that he stood up, waddled to the kitchen, and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number to his husband's office room and took a seat.

"I hope he answers, oh his ass is mine." he threaten.

After the fourth ring, he heard someone picking up the phone.

"Hello, Mustang speaking," he smiled knowing that voice belong to his lover.

"Hello to you too, Bastard." he answered.

He heard his lover chuckle. "I figured you called, sorry I'm just trying to finish this last signature I need to write before I have to head home."

Ed sighed. "I figure that papered is more an important to you than me huh?"

"No, that's what I meant."

"No don't worry, I'm our child will get through without you."

"Edward."

Ed chuckled. "Oh come on, you I don't mean that way. Man, you are so sensitive."

He heard Roy sigh. "Ed you know that I always thought of you first, before anything else. Even my team are my first thought."

"I know, I just want to give you crap." Ed replied.

"As soon I am done with this, I promise it will be the last thing I need to do before Christmas Eve." Roy promised.

Ed smiled at his husband choice of words. "I know you will. Now hurry up okay."

"I will." Roy replied.

Ed sighed. "Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ed hanged the phone up and rub his tummy. "See, I told you." he talked to the unborn baby. "At least he tries." he chuckled. He felt a swift kick, a harder kick. He look down at his belly. "Ouch, that hurt." he whined. "What is wrong? Are you hungry?" he asked.

To answer his question, he got another swift kick. "Okay, I take it as a yes." He stood up, gently, and waddled towards the fridge.

When Ed was about to open the door, he felt an tense pain through his spine. He fell to the floor, gasping in pain as he clutch his belly tight. "What...the hell..." he asked. "this pain...hurts..." he gasped as he felt something wet in his pants.

His eyes widen, his water is broken and the baby is ready to come out.

"Oh my gate!" he gasped. "I need to get the phone." He tried to stand up, but with the intense pain shooting through his body, he couldn't get up from the floor.

He felt tears coming from his eyes. "No, this can't be happening..." he thought to himself; also being scared out of his mind. "Roy...where are you..." he pleaded.

Then he passed out from pain.

**XxXXxXxXXxXxXxXX**

"Finally, I'm home." Roy claimed as he pulled himself into the driveway. "I hope Ed is doing okay." he wondered to himself.

Once he put the car on park, turned off the car, took the keys, and walked out of the car. "I better hurry," he told himself. He opened the car's door and took a bag of stuff, presents, in the house.

He opened the door and walked in. "Ed I'm home," he shouted. He turned around to see if his lover was coming towards him, but no sign of his blond. "Ed." he spoke again.

He sat the stuff down and walked towards the left side of the hallway. "Ed are you-" he stopped when he saw his love on floor. "EDWARD!" He rushed towards his love and kneeled down next to him.

He picked his love up and called his name. "Ed!" He tried to shake his love to wake him up. "Edward! Wake up!" he shouted. However, the blond didn't wake up. "Why is he not-" He placed hand in front of Ed's sweat pants and his heart suddenly stopped. "Oh gate, please that's..." He looked down and saw a big wet spot.

"He's in labor!" he shouted to himself. "I have to call the hospital, no they wouldn't make it in time, and the roads are bad outside." He paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do. With the two options out of question, he has no chance.

He has to deliver their baby.

He picked up his lover's body and put him on the leather couch. He tore his love's pants off, his underwear, and throw them to the ground. He rushed to the bathroom, grabbed some towels, and grabbed a big pot. Once he had what he needed, he headed back to the living-room.

He sat the things down on the floor, next to the couch, and clapped his hand and sat them on top of the pot. "Come on water!" he shouted. He felt a alchemy coursing through his body as little lighting show appeared before him. Then he saw water flowing to the top and it started to heated up. "Alright!" he smiled.

Once got that done he heard a groan from his love. "Ed." he spoke.

Ed opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry, but after a few seconds his vision began to clear up. "Roy..." he groaned painfully.

Roy moved towards him and placed his hand on his love's cheek. "Hey," he spoke gently. "how are you?" he asked.

Ed placed his right hand on top of his love's hand. "I'm...in...pain..." he chuckled.

"I know," Roy kissed his love's forehead. "don't worry." he reassured him.

Ed nodded and hissed as a wave of pain entered. "Do...what you...have to...do..." he pleaded.

Roy nodded. "I will." He sat himself down to the end of the couch. "I hope you're ready." he whispered.

**After two hours of pain:**

Roy placed the last bloody towel down on the ground and grabbed another towel for him to use when the baby comes. "Alright, I need you to push." he ordered.

Ed nodded, while panting heavily. He started to push the baby out. "Damn it hurts." he gritted his teeth.

"I know Ed, but I can see the baby's head." he said to him. "You're almost done."

Ed shouted. "YOU JUST SAID THAT ABOUT TWO HOURS AGO!" Roy flinched. "JUST HURRY AND GET THIS DEMON OUT OF ME!" he screamed again.

Roy sighed. "Alright," He looked down to see the baby's head moving quickly. "it looks like the baby is slipping pretty fast." he told him.

Ed's eyes widen. "About time," he panted. "let's do this..."

He pushed himself to the limit and pushed as hard as he could to get their little miracle into the world. He screamed as the pain was washing through his body and before he could pass out.

He heard a cry.

He finally let his body fall to the couch's pillows and look towards Roy. His love was holding a little figure, wiggling it's arms and feet as the baby cried out any liquid that in it's lungs. Roy was shaking really bad as he hold their little being in his hands. "Oh my gate..." he whispered.

"Roy," Ed called to his lover. "how is the baby?" he asked.

Roy gave him a small smile and walked towards his lover. "She's doing fine." he answered shakily.

Ed's eyes widen as he saw his little naked girl, less messy thanks to Roy, crying for the first time. "It's a she?" she asked. Roy nodded. Ed hold out his arms and Roy placed the baby in his arms. Ed eyes were shining with pure joy he observed his daughter, minus the served cord which Roy must have cut it off along with the placenta, and rub his daughter's messy black hair. "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Roy smiled as he took the stuff out of the living-room and grabbed a couple of blankets for Ed and their daughter. When he returned he was welcomed with a sight, Ed placed his daughter's head on his right chest and let her nurse on him.

Ed gave her a smiled, even though it disgust him, but seeing her breathing and moving is a wonderful sight to see. Ed turned to the entrance of the living-room and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Roy apologized to him.

Ed shook his head. "Don't you dare take off," he threaten him. "get over here and see your daughter." Roy walked towards the two with two blankets at hand.

"I just don't know, if you don't want me around when you..." Roy tried to point out. Ed sighed.

"I know," he agreed. "but I don't want you to go anywhere." Ed finished with a hand hold out for his love. "Please come close." Roy nodded to his lover's request and joined with his love and his daughter. Roy placed the big blanket on top of Ed, except their daughter who was still feeding from Ed, and kissed his daughter's forehead.

After he gave her a kiss, the little girl finished nursing, since Ed didn't have the strength to burp her, Roy took the little girl and pat her on the back to burp her. After that Roy sat the little girl back to Ed's arms and warped a small, warm blanket around her little body.

"She's very beautiful." Roy commented at their daughter's beauty.

She has a mob of black hair, a chubby face, and when she opened her eyes they hold the golden flame that Roy loves the most.

She giggled. Ed smiled with small tears forming in his eyes. "Ed," Roy spoke. Ed wiped his tears away from his face from any tears.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that she...she is ours..." he sobbed.

Roy couldn't help but to smile and kiss his lover's forehead and turned to his daughter. "I can't believe that she's ours too." He stroke his daughter's cheek which made her giggle again and grabbed his finger. "What do you think we should name her?" he asked.

Ed looked down at her and then a name popped into his mind.

"Ruby," he answered. "Ruby Ellen Elric-Mustang."

Roy smiled. "I love that name," Roy stroke his little daughter's head. "Ruby."

Ed and Roy smiled at each other as they share one last kiss, with Ruby giggling in her mommy's arms.

For this is their true miracle...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot. I'm sorry if the birth scene was kinda short, but I put it in the best way I can.<strong>

**I thought of Roy delivering the baby and Ed be able to feed the baby without being embarrassment. Also, I thought of Ruby, because of the Golden Eyes that holds the Fire within them.**

**But I hope, again, that you enjoyed the oneshot.**

**Happy Late Christmas. :D**


End file.
